Harry Potter and the Protectors of Hogwarts
by MiraiSerant
Summary: Lily Evans was a vampire? Harry's becoming one? new DADA and Potions teacher, as well as new Slytherin Head of House. Slytherin!Harry, Vampire!Harry with possible Evil!Harry.
1. A Day at the Dursley's

Oh, i'm smart. Disclaimer: i don't own any characters in this, aside from Mat and Hoshiko. J.K. Rowling has this pleasure. For now...  
  
It was an odd morning at the Dursley's. A very rare occurence at the normal house of 14 Privet drive.  
  
Harry awoke with a yawn and greeted his phoenix "Morning, Lance". (He does not have Hedwig in this, instead a phoenix named Lance)   
  
The phoenix greeted him back, however Phoenix do...  
  
His eyes were still closed, he reached for his glasses and put them on, he then opened his eyes and sat up looking around he noticed everything was blurry.  
  
'what the hell?' thought Harry. He took off his glasses an looked around, he could see.  
  
He put his glasses away. 'what the hell is going on...' He decided to write to Dumbledore about it later. He stayed in his room for most of the day, awaiting letters. he was on suspension from food for today. he had been waiting for twenty minutes when two letter came flying in the room, one from Ron Weasly and another from Draco Malfoy.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Hey, how's your summer with those muggles? i swear it must be hell. Well my i've found a solution for my 'problem'. Professor Snape helps alot, and i use Lupin's old mehtod once we get back to school. By the way, i told Draco about the Werewolf thing. i'm glad you guys took me being bit by the werewolf this summer so... easily... i also got a letter from Draco... well you'll know why i'm mentioning this in the letter he sent you.  
  
P.S. Happy birthday!  
  
Sincerly,   
  
Ronald Weasly  
  
Harry now remembered the letter Ron had sent describing the horrid event of being bit. 'But what about this thing Ron said about Draco?'  
  
He quickly opened the other letter and began reading  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How's is it with those damned muggles? well i've got some good news. First off, the good news. Father said that you and Ron can stay at the manor for the rest of ths summer, which is only one week... For my second bit of good news, i've gotten an animagus form!! i've become a black Basilisk, i can control my killing powers and such, as well as y size. No worries. Well Whenever you want to come to the Manor, which i presume is now, just grab this letter and say 'geraium porto', don't wory, any magical item withing your house will be brought with you.  
  
P.S. Happy Birthday, your presents await you at the Manor  
  
Sincerly,  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Finally it dawned on him: Today was his 16th birthday! he decided to get dressed and brush his teeth, then head to the Malfoy's. He rushed into the bathroom, it was too early for any Dursley's to be awake. while brushing hsi teeth he noticed something.. they looked like 'Fangs...? I gotta be hallucinating...'  
  
He shrugged it off and went back to his bedroom, he got dressed and activated the portkey arriving at Malfoy Manor. 


	2. My Excuse, and background info

Sorry all you people out there who wanted to see the events of Malfoy Manor, i'm not writing this part of the fic. if i get a decent amount of people, i will start on it. however, its out of Hogwarts writing that is hardest so it'll take some time, so for now i'll move on in the story. aslo, i realize that the first chapter was short, i will try to improve the length of the Stories, So bear with me. Writing is harder than it seems, alright.  
  
I';ll describe major events: Harry has been revealed to be a Vampire, Ron is a Werewolf and has his changes, Draco's Animagus form, the Basilisk helps Ron during the changes, as well as Harry's new-found powers. during the stay they decide to form there own version of the Marauders, called the Distrauters. (not too original, but it'll do. my fic, not yours)  
  
i've taken away the review quota as i realize that some people may hate it  
  
Also let me give you background on the Vampire harry thing.  
  
Harry is a Half-vampire. His mother was full-vampire although she kept it a secret. Also in this Fic Snape drowned while taking a shower (i know that sounds stupid but it pertains to the plot later on in the story) 


End file.
